


A cat with odd eyes

by 0856



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack?, Gen, M/M, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0856/pseuds/0856
Summary: The miragens are having lunch with their captain no where to be seen. Then Kise finds a cat. With odd eyes.And Akashi can't believe his team.





	A cat with odd eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heads up for miragen dorkiness. Oh and very subtly implied Akashi pairings? Like the relationship tags are more & than / but free to imply anyhow.

###### 

"Is Akashi-kun still not here?"

 

"It is rather odd, isn't it?" Momoi replies to Kuroko.

 

It is during lunch time one day, outside, when the Generation of Miracles (including the shadow and manager) notice the absence of their captain. 

 

"Aka-chin was here at morning practice~ Although he disappeared right after~ in the middle of practice~"

 

"I saw Akashi's uniform by his locker. Akashi probably had to leave in a hurry for some emergency of something."

 

"Emergency? No wait! Could it be, that Akashichi might've been kidnapped?!" 

 

Kise starts to freak out and Midorima pinches his nose.

Aomine snorts.

 

"Who would kidnap Akashi? Like, as if."

 

"What are you talking about Aominechi!! Akashichi is Akashichi! He's rich and small and pretty!"

 

"Yeah, but like exactly. Akashi is Akashi. Who in the right mind would attempt to kidnap him without a death wish huh? Kise you dumbass. Think."

 

"Huh... maybe your right, Aominechi.." 

 

Kise starts to relax. Aomine looks triumph. Kuroko eyes them with silent judgement.

 

_It seems that there are two here with a death wish._

 

"Well, hopefully Akashi-kun will be back for practice after school.." Momoi states as she continues her lunch.

 

Everyone else starts to dig in again in silence (although Murasakibara never stopped).

 

This silence is short lived.

 

Kise shouts.

 

"OH MY GOD!! AKASHICHI?!?!"

 

Kise stands up and dashes to the other side of the bushes.

 

Kise soon returns, holding something in his arms and exclaims.

 

"Everyone, look! It's Akashichi!"

 

The cat in his arms blinks. So does everyone else.

 

"Ki-chan... that's a cat.." Momoi starts off.

 

"Dude, Kise. You alright?" Aomine asks. While laughing.

 

"Get that creature away from me!" Midorima stresses.

 

"I might have underestimated your lack of common sense, Kise-kun." Kuroko states.

 

"This is yummy~" Murasakibara doesn't care.

 

Kise shakes his head and holds up the cat again for a better look. 

Kise starts his reasoning.

 

"Look at the cat- no Akashichi's eyes! It's odd! One red! One gold! Look at him!!!" 

 

Indeed.

 

"See? He also has red fur and-"

 

"It looks more brown than red to me~"

 

"-oh and I know it's a he cause I checked-"

 

" _Hiss!!_ "

 

"-AH Sorry Akashichi! Your claws! Your claws! Ow!!"

 

" _Meow._ "

 

"Uh-yeah, and look! He looks regal and with perfectly combed fur and-"

 

"Huh, I mean, I guess.. with that short legs of his-"

 

"AH Akashichi! Stop wiggling! Aominechi run! Run for your life!"

 

"Aomine-kun, you really have a death wish, don't you."

 

"Kurokochi's right! Anyway see? Akashichi does look like a cat and-"

 

"Perhaps so, Kise-kun."

 

"-He also has a cat's tongue, right Midorimachi?"

 

"He.. does, but ..."

 

"And Akashichi is so graceful and regal too! Like a cat! So this must be Akashichi!"

 

Kise concludes his amazing logical reasoning.

 

"I'm still not sure, Ki-chan. But he is a very cute cat. May I hold him?" Momoi asks with beaming eyes.

 

The cat doesn't protest as Kise carefully hands him into Momoi's arms.

 

Aomine speaks up.

 

"Yeah I'm not sure neither Kise. Like it doesn't make any sense, ya know? Oh holy shi-ACKK!!" 

 

The cat jumps as Aomine tries to poke his eyes and lashes onto him. With unspeakable grace, the cat jumps around his feet and Aomine falls to his knees.

 

" _A- Ankle brake???!_ " Someone exclaims.

 

Soon, the cat jumps onto Murasakibara's head, the highest place, and looks down on all of them.

 

_Aka(shi)(chin)(shichi)(kun)!!!!!!_

 

Oh Captain.

*****

After a while, they settle down back in their seats as the cat- no, Akashi, sits in the middle, with all the grace and pose.

 

"Oh what happened to you Akashichi?" Kise is almost crying.

 

No one has an answer to that.

 

"Oh poor Akashi-kun!" Momoi exclaims and brings Akashi into a tight hug to her chest.

 

Akashi makes a suffocating noise.

 

Momoi lefts go. Akashi returns to the middle of the table.

 

Murasakibara continues eating. Out of someone else's lunch.

 

"Meow." Akashi places a paw on Murasakibara's hand.

 

"Ah- fine, Aka-chin~ I'll stick to my own lunch~"

 

"Meow." Akashi returns to his prior position.

 

Kuroko stares.

 

"Do you think Akashichi is actually a were-cat? Or something? Would he be able to return to normal?" Kise says.

 

"I dunno. Maybe he was zapped by an alien for being too red or some- OW OKAY OKAY SORRRY JOKING I'LL BE SERIOURS GEEZ!!!" Aomine exclaims.

 

Akashi returns to his prior position.

 

Kuroko stares.

 

"Do you have any suggestions, Midorin? Maybe his lucky item? What was Akashi-kun's rank today?" Momoi asks.

 

"No.. Oha-Asa said Sagittarius' ranked 4th today, with lucky item a ... cat.." Midorima falters off.

 

"A cat? But he's a cat. How's that even work?" Aomine questions.

 

Kuroko stares.

 

Akashi stares back.

 

Kuroko calmly reaches out.

 

And softly pets him.

 

Akashi purrs.

 

Kuroko blushes.

 

"KYAA!! Testu-kun and Akashi-kun so cute!!!!!"

 

"Me too! Kurokochi! Me too!!" 

 

Momoi and Kise fusses over as Aomine and Midorima watches over. 

 

Murasakibara opens his mouth.

 

"Why not kiss Aka-chin~? Like in fairy tales~? Perhaps then Aka-chin can return to normal~?"

 

Silence takes over at Murasakibara's suggestion.

 

"Dude.. No-"

 

"That... SO ROMANTIC!" Momoi exclaims interrupting Aomine.

 

Momoi rushes over to Akashi and gently leans down.

 

_Chu_

 

"Hehe, hope you didn't mind, Akashi-kun! So who's next?" Momoi backs up from the still cat Akashi and looks around.

 

"I suggested it so let me try~" Murasakibara leans down.

 

_Chu_

 

Nothing happened.

 

"Well, I guess not~ Next~?" 

 

They glance at each other until Momoi picks up Akashi from the table and faces Aomine.

 

"Dai-chan! Try!"

 

"What?! No!"

 

Momoi forces Akashi into Aomine's face. 

 

With a frustrated sigh Aomine leans down.

 

_Tud_

 

"....."

 

Akashi has one paw out on Aomine's lips, blocking face-to-face contract.

 

" _Meow._ "

 

"You...."

 

Aomine blushes as the others burst into laughter.

 

"HA! I'm not interested neither Akashi! Ha!"

 

"Oh my god Akashichi!!! Aominechi!! Me next! Me next! Here we go Akashich-"

 

_Tud_

 

" _Meow._ "

 

"But.. Akashichi..."

 

Kise starts to tear up, as the others, mainly Aomine, laughs at the repeated sight.

 

He doesn't stop until Akashi, with a reluctant look removes his paw and gets a kiss.

 

Nothing still happens.

 

"Well, that didn't work." Momoi states.

 

Kuroko slowly and quietly lifts up Akashi into his arms.

 

They stare.

 

Kuroko slowly lowers his face and presses his lips to Akashi's nose.

 

_Chu_

 

Kuroko slowly reopens his eyes and Akashi is still a cat.

 

Kuroko clicks his tongue.

 

"Um.. so the only one left is.." Kise starts off.

 

All heads turns to Midorima.

 

Midorima flinches.

 

"No." 

 

"But Midorimachi!! You must! We need to try everything for Akashichi!!" 

 

"I despise cats, Kise. No way."

 

"But Midorimachi!! This is not a cat! It's Akashichi!!"

 

"I-... There's no logical explanation for this, I will not partake in it."

 

"But Midorimachi!! What if it's FATE?!"

 

"I--"

 

Midorima is lost at words. 

 

Midorima nearly jumps off from his seat as Akashi choose to jump onto his lap.

 

They stare.

 

Hesitantly, Midorima brings Akashi up to his face.

 

Slowly lowers his head.

 

Cautiously closes his eyes.

 

_Chu_

 

Softly, Midorima's lips make contact.

 

"Oh my..." Akashi's voice resonates.

 

"!!!"

 

Midorima snaps his eyes open to see red and gold eyes staring back at him.

 

He's still holding a cat.

 

_WHAT?????_

 

"What an interesting sight it is.. Shintarou, I thought you hated cats?" Akashi chuckles, a couple of steps away from the table.

 

All eyes look from their captain standing near to the cat in Midorima's hands.

 

Heads keeps turning back and forth until the Akashi, no, the cat wiggles free from Midorima's grasp and dashes away from sight.

 

Akashi stands there.

 

Kise is first to break in tears.

 

"AKASHICHI!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!"

 

"And your not a cat!!" 

 

Aomine shouts, pointing a finger at Akashi.

 

Akashi raises an eyebrow. 

 

"I knew that.." Momoi mumbles out as she tries to avoid eye contract from their captain.

 

"What nonsense are you guys talking about. And Daiki. Remove your finger or I'll remove it for you."

 

Aomine quickly lowers his hands and Kise hesitantly answers.

 

"Haha, you see, Akashichi.. Ha.. It's actually a funny story, really. You see, Akashichi.. You know, since you weren't here, and all..."

 

"We thought Aka-chin turned into that cat~" Murasakibara gets to the point.

 

Akashi gives them a blank look.

 

"NO, I mean, yes, but you see Akashichi! It had odd eyes and-"

 

"It was all Kise's idea!"

 

"Aominechi!!"

 

"Yes Akashi-kun, it was stupid but that cute kitty really knew how to ankle brake, you see. What he did with Dai-chan.."

 

"And then Murasakichi suggested that maybe a kiss will turn you- I mean, the cat back to normal and....."

 

They all quiet down under Akashi's stare.

 

Akashi opens his mouth.

 

"I see. So you all thought I turned into a cat."

 

"Er.. yeah"

 

"And that I would return by a kiss."

 

"Um.. yes."

 

"Every single one of you believed it."

 

""""""......""""""

 

The uncomfortable silence and tension breaks when they are literally saved by the bell, signalling lunch's end.

 

Akashi slowly glance over his teammates before turning back into the building.

 

"I had an urgent business meeting to attend to for the morning. I'll see you all later. Prepare for quadrupled the training. Perhaps some extra adrenaline through the body may benefit the brains. Satsuki, I'll have a word with you later. My words are?"

 

""""""....Absolute...""""""

 

The captain disappears in sight, as the captain-like cat did.

 

A moment of silence passes. 

 

The rest soon start gathering and cleaning after their lunch.

 

It's a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just... Isn't Akashi so much like a cat? In all possible ways? So yeah this.


End file.
